Volt
1x 1x }} Volt is recommended for players who want a more offensive ability based class. As he uses electric skills he is especially effective against Corpus. Volt used to be one of the three starter choices for new players, but has been replaced by Mag in update 7. __toc__ Acquisition The Volt Warframe can be purchased for 75. The blueprint can be purchased for 35,000. Component blueprints drop from The Golem (Themisto, Jupiter). Cosmetics Abilities Ability Overview Volt is a warrior with electrical prowess, more harmful to electronic enemies rather than organic targets and good for those who favour a variety of tactics on the battlefield.. This makes Volt's skills most effective against the Corpus, fairly effective against the Grineer and poor against Infestation. Shock While it targets a single enemy, it also affects the enemies directly behind it in a straight line and has a slight chance to arch to enemies near the targeted enemy, dealing AOE damage (it is worth noting, however, that although more enemies will be affected by it, the enemies will take less damage altogether). It it is great when there are enough enemies around to pose a threat to you but not enough to waste an Overload on. It can also stun an enemy and deal damage over time. Shock can serve as a standby crowd control ability, albeit not the most effective one. Speed A good ability to have when needed to move to a more appropriate position in a gunfight, Speed temporarily makes Volt even faster than Loki. You can use it to quickly come to the aid of allies who are down or in pressing circumstances. It can also be used in tandem with other abilities in order to quickly take advantage of a situation or you can just use it for those long hallways. Electric Shield Volt's third ability creates an electric barrier that serves both defensive and offensive purposes. This barrier protects you from enemy fire while bolstering your own attacks. Any bullets you shoot through this will be slightly less powerful than normal, but this is paralleled by the fact that electricity damage is added. Expect to use this a lot if you're going up against infested enemies, as it is the only one of Volt's abilities that has the power to damage ancients. While costing 50 energy, it can be a life saver when the odds are against you, and it has the potential to turn the tide of battle. Overload Overload sends massive volts of electricity to any substance with conductivity, meaning that lights or other electronics in a room can explode and deal even more AOE damage. It can turn a room of Grineer or Corpus into a mass grave in seconds and can even get those nasty chargers, runners, and leapers off of your back when fighting infested. Ancients, however, will not be affected by Overload. Upgrading Overload increases its duration, damage, and the number of targets within the range of the ability (for instance, a level one reach may not be able to hit 15 Grineer even if they are all in one group, but a level three reach almost certainly affect all of the enemies in the area). Tips * Volt's direct damage skills affect Corpus, Grineer and certain ranks of Infested (notably Walker and Crawler types only, Ancients won't take any damage). Media Category:Warframes Category:Males